This specification relates to people search results.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query. Unfortunately, the terms of a user submitted query may not align well with what the user has in mind, for example, if there is ambiguity in the meaning of the query terms. Even if the search results returned are relevant objectively to the user submitted query, the results may not be relevant to the user's actual subjective needs. For example, a user query can seek resources associated with a particular individual by including a name in a query. However, an individual can be associated with different types of resources that are not all equally relevant to the query and there can also be multiple individuals that share the same name.